


Tell Me You're Mine

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Pennywise One Shots [5]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Choking, Claws, Dominant Pennywise, F/M, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Pennywise tells her he owns her a lot, Possessive Pennywise, Purring, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: Pennywise has to show his human who she belongs to.





	Tell Me You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my wifey @imnotrealenoughforyou because I adore her.

He absolutely hated her. He hated himself more, though, because he knew that he didn’t hate her. In fact, he was so fond of this human that she was completely consuming him. He should have been out hunting, getting his kills in before his long rest, but instead he was feeding his infatuation with the Earthwoman who was the center of his fixation. Her scent made him bristle with both anger and lust. 

Months ago, he’d been minding his business inside a drain, waiting for his next victim, when out of nowhere she walks by. All he saw were her legs, but they were gorgeous enough to make him poke his head through the opening as much as he could to catch one more glimpse of her. Then the wind carried her scent to him, sweet like vanilla and sugar. She hooked him instantly, and he was unable to think about anything else besides her. He spent weeks charming his way in, leaving balloons on her doorstep and watching her from afar. Finally, when he grew tired of their little game, he came into her room in the middle of the night, ready to rip into her. He couldn’t do it, though, and he was so angry that he’d punched a hole straight through her bedroom wall. Her trembling fingers reached out and touched his silky costume, unafraid of the daunting figure having a breakdown in front of her. So instead of eating her flesh that night, he ate her pussy. 

Now, here he was, standing beside her cash register with ten minutes to go before closing time. She couldn’t see him, of course, but he didn’t trust the other humans. This was his human, and he’d chased off several who got too close for his comfort. Tonight was slow; he hadn’t needed to scare anyone, which meant that he waited idly for six hours while she punched away in her tin machine. A few times she glanced over to where he was sitting, and he thought for a split second that she could see him, but she’d look away, going back to what she was doing. He was about to get up and go knock something over to break up the monotony, but a male human approached her. 

“Hey,” he smiled at her, “Sorry, I know you guys are getting ready to close up for the night. I hate to be that guy.”

“Oh no, it’s fine,” she smiled, scanning the few things he had, “That’ll be $12.35.”

Pennywise didn’t like him, not at all. He could feel all the dirty things that he was thinking of doing to her, how his eyes watched her breasts when she moved. Slowly, the clown stalked towards him, growling. He stood right behind his human, hot breath beating down her neck. She instinctively swiped at her shoulder, feeling as though something was crawling up her flesh. 

“Forgive me if I’m out of line, but you’re absolutely gorgeous,” he said to her, and she felt her face burn in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Pennywise was nearly foaming at the mouth with rage. 

“Uh, well, thanks, I appreciate the compliment,” she muttered, grossed out. She hated when men felt the need to hit on her. The only cock that she wanted was her clown’s. 

“Is it wrong for me to ask for your number?” he smirked as she handed him back his change. She retracted her hand quickly, swallowing hard.

“I’m seeing someone,” she flat out said, glancing down at her watch, “I don’t mean to be rude, but it’s ten o’four, and we’re technically closed.”

Pennywise walked out from behind the counter and waited for the male to say one more thing, look at her once more. He was dying for an excuse to rip someone apart for his human. He scoffed, jamming his change into his pocket and skulking off.

“What a bitch,” he mumbled under his breath. She heard it, but just ignored him. He wasn’t worth her time. 

Pennywise, on the other hand, was seething. He rushed the little shit, giving him a hard shove when he got close the glass door. The man was toppling, smashing his face into it with a sickening crunch. She pretended not to see what happened, but had to turn away so he didn’t see her laughing. He stood up, angrier now, and stormed out. Pennywise made sure he was gone, then waited outside near her car to make sure nobody bothered her in the parking lot. Once she was safely on her way home, he disappeared.   
The minute she stepped in the door, the clown pounced on her, pinning her to it before she could even take her coat off. His lips and teeth attached themselves to her neck, making her weak in the knees.

“Penny,” she said, giving him a slight push, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“You’re mine,” he snarled against her skin, “My little human, all mine.”

She could feel heat pouring off his body and he was almost shaking. His erection dug into her waist, signaling that he was ready to go. He grabbed her hair and pulled it, making her look up at him once he released her neck. The desire was clear in his eyes, and she nodded her head. He took hold of her thighs, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She nuzzled his neck, kissing a hot trail along his jaw as he carried her up to her room. He dropped her onto the bed, standing in front of her while he stroked his cock through his costume. 

“On your knees,” he ordered, and she knew very quickly it was going to be one of those nights. Without hesitation, she did as he asked and stared up at him, licking her lips. He freed himself, letting the long, thick cock bob in the air in front of her. The tip was an angry red, ignored far too long. She opened her mouth and he bottomed out immediately, pushing as far back as he could go before she dig her nails into his thighs to tell him to back off. 

“Oh no, princess. Pennywise is going to fuck that pretty little mouth,” he rumbled, his voice raw as his true form tried to split through the humanesque shell. He bucked his hips again and kept one hand on top of her head, forcing her to be still while he shoved his cock down her throat. Tears spilled from the corners of her eyes as she struggled to appease him, hollowed her cheeks around him. He let out a pleasured growl, the hand slipping from her head to caress her jaw lovingly.

“That’s my good girl. Such a good girl to take Penny’s cock in your mouth. Mm, my little pet,” he grunted, speaking in fragments and sometimes incoherently. His fingers gripped her hair once more as he pushed in, holding his cock there as she coughed and gagged. He pulled back and she took greedy breaths, saliva dripping from her swollen lips. 

“Strip,” he ordered, watching her scramble to her feet and hastily take her clothes off, wiping away the stray tears. When she was completely bare, she laid back on the bed, trembling with anticipation. He crawled on top of her like an animal getting ready for a meal, leaving a long string of drool from her navel to her neck. His cock teased her entrance, dancing against her soaked pussy as he cemented his large hands on either side of her head, effectively trapping her between him and the mattress. She angled her hips up, grinding them on his cock and watching as he moaned. He pressed back, sliding into her with ease. They both hissed at the new sensation, hips rutting into each other’s. No matter how hard she tried to match his thrusts though, he was always rougher, more dominant, eager to fuck her right into the mattress. 

“Right there, ah, fuck,” she moaned, tingling as the tip rubbed against the sensitive spot in her pussy that only he could reach. His strokes were deep, hitting her clit each time.

“My good girl, my little human,” he kept saying, and she couldn’t help but wonder what had set him off. Her orgasm crept up on her though, and she arched into his body, searching for that last bit of friction that she needed to send her into overdrive. He hooked her leg in the bend of his arm, pulling it up to get deeper inside her and spreading her wide. 

“Penny, you’re gonna make me cum,” she whined, staring up at his feral eyes. He thrusted faster, making her shout and writhe under him. His other hand took her by the throat, claws scratching the delicate flesh. 

“Say my name,” he snarled, “Tell me you’re mine.”

His hand constricting her breathing mixed with his long, deep strokes had her shaking, so eager to cum that she felt like she’d explode. Hot breath fanned her face and strings of   
drool fell from his bottom lip onto her chin. His gaze was hard, waiting for her to speak. The way he watched her as he fucked made her even wetter, and each time his cock slide in and out, she could heart the noise it made. 

“I’m yours. I’m yours, Pennywise,” she forced out, hanging on by a thread. 

“Louder!” she growled, releasing her leg to rub fast circles against her clit. Her hips bucked and she felt the coil in her stomach unravel as she squeezed around his cock.

“I’m yours, Pennywise!” she screamed as he fucked her through her orgasm, grunting with each thrust into her tight pussy. He couldn’t help but grin as he saw her face flush, eyes fluttering shut as they rolled to the back of her head. His movements slowed as he reached his own end, hands leaving her body to dig into her comforter as his claws pushed further out of his gloves. She mewled beneath him, running her small hands up his arms and gave him a wicked look.

“Show me who I belong to,” she whispered, licking her lips. His hips grinded harder into her own until he finally buried his cock deep, pumping her full of his cum while he practically howled. She could have game again just watching him. He panted, pulling out of her and rolling away to catch his breath. Her hand reached out, running her fingers through his hair as she watched him come back down. His eyes caught hers, seeing the adoration, and looked away quickly. 

Later that night, after she cleaned herself up and went to bed alone, he snuck back into her room. She was curled up in her bed, blankets in a heap at the end of it. He sighed, shaking his head and grabbing them to cover her. Her small frame rolled over, repositioning with the new warmth, and fell back into a deep sleep. Carefully, he moved up the bed and wrapped around her, burying his nose between her neck and shoulder. His body vibrated as he purred loudly, and for a moment he was afraid he’d wake her up. She snuggled closer to him, sighing gently as she felt his protective arms holding her. He always did this, pretend to go off hunting and wait until she went to sleep before coming back to hold her. She never mentioned it to him, afraid that if he knew that she knew, he’d stop. So she’d pretend, and enjoy his embrace and delicate kisses. 

He may have thought he hated her, but there was no denying his affection. Deep down, he knew, as well as she did, that he didn’t hate her. 

He loved his little human, and she loved him.


End file.
